


ROAD RAGE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Dean really hates Dick Roman. AS DO WE ALL.





	ROAD RAGE

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

For the first time, Dean was glad he wasn't driving his Baby.

The battered old Ford shivered and shook under his hands as he shoved Dick's Rolls Royce toward the guardrail protecting the edge of the cliff. "I got you now, you murdering bastard!"

With a swerve and the scream of tortured metal, the limo crashed through the guardrail and over the side, plunging to the rocks below.

Dean rammed to a stop. He and Sam jumped out and ran to the splintered guardrail, staring breathlessly down at the wreck.

"You think he's dead?" Sam asked, squinting.

The car far below exploded and Dean let out a gleeful whoop. "He may not be dead, Sammy, but I'll bet that freaking stings!"


End file.
